Attack of the Evil Mist A Short Story
by Three-Rats
Summary: You know all those miserable 'first fics' you see? Well this is a parody of those. With x-tra blood.


Attack of the Evil Mist!!! (A Short Story)  
By 3_Rats  
  
Foreword:  
  
Now, after some brain-storming and research, I have decided to write a fanfiction containing as many bad-fanfiction stereotypes as possible! This has obviously been thought of and most likely executed before, but mine will be better than all before it! Now, without further ado, I proudly present to you "Attack of the Evil Mist!!!" (Short, but hopefully funny.)  
  
Attack of the Evil Mist!!! (i thought it sounded cool.don't you?)  
By inuyasha23_09  
  
author note- hi this is my first fanfiction. i like inuyasha and watched about 4 episoeds so i want to write a fanficiton. i am the writer so i will make cool stuff happen like in the show. this story is gonna be great i can see it now. if anything cool happens its my fault. :)  
  
-~-~-~-~-~%&#$^}{[]?¥??¤???-~-~-~-~ (do you like my divider)  
chapter 1- the mist is here (ran out of ideas)  
  
kagome leaned on a tree by the huge cliff by the lake in japan. "boy i am tired" she said with a tired sound. "i want to sleep so bad i can fall asleep rigt now." so she laid down and fell asleep right there. about ten second later sheepo walked up and stood on her head. "hey wake up sleepy head. you fell asleep agian!"  
  
"o sry" ywaned kagome."i must have goteen tired and fell asleep" (herre comes the best part of the chapter. i will appear because i am the writer of the story and i can do that. plus, i am also a half demon cat neko hanyou! its cool just wait! oh wait :O)  
  
"hello" i said! a half neko cat demon person stepped out of the bushes that i didn't tell you about. "i am the author but my demon name is neko so you can call me zamidoo" i said.  
  
sheepou:who are you?  
  
"i am a half cat isnt that cool!" -- me again! :)  
  
"i am in love with you now zamidoo" said inuyasha  
  
"but im a guy, maybe" i said to him.  
  
"i still love you and so does miruku and everyone in the cast plus gorodoro who is the martual artist man i forgot to tell you about"  
  
"kamehamahaaaaaaaaAAAaaAAAaaaAA" yelled gorodoro and flew to go get some cheez whiz just kidding i know that cheez whiz only came to japan in 1910 5 years after inuyasha happend good joke i liked it.  
  
.—s-d-gs-d----54-7-58-65$%_*$^*$_------ (more cool divider)  
  
"he is important to the plot somehow" i said as i guessed (btw gorodoro is a man who can fire laser from his eyes and can fly and fight good. i made him up myself i like him)  
  
the gang walked up the the big japanese castle in south japan and knoked on the door.  
  
"dont come in the master is possesd by a demon and is spraying evil mist and eating people and the only way to kill him is to get the plant of the health and then bring it back here and then kill him and give me the plant of health so that i can sell it an dget money so i can buy a car like a vw or something"  
  
"ok"-_thats me!!!!11  
  
"oh look a cave over there lets go there might be a plant in the with health before the plant part of the name or maybe after"( im on a roll with the cool voice words)  
  
"i am strong so i go first"said inuyasha. he walke in and there was a big demon guarding the health plant for the car. "killing claw attack of blood"!!!1 he screamed and the vicius demon was cut in half and fell in half and gurlged in blood. "my master will kill yougurgllgelle"( cool death words) inuyasha took the plant and put it in the magic bag the odl man gave him that day earlier. (its magic because i said so)  
thay went back to the castle and the old man was dead with his head not on the shoulders and probably somewhere else. kagome started to cry and inuyahsa said a bad word that im not allowed to say because im only 12 so ill say that he said stupid dumb suck fart butt and got more madder and killed a passing goat just kidding but it was funny.  
  
"oh no he's dead said kaidey (i forget to give her a line) he looks like his head got cut off him so he died"  
  
"your probably wright kaidey dumb old lady. he lloks bad hurt or dead. we must avenge his death to the death with whoever killed him like this" (thats the sad drama part)"there is blood leading to the door wait it stops right here at the feet of oh no its the big demon Suterio Taipo who will kill us unless we kill him."  
  
"i will kill you for i am (i dont want to write his name again) a demon with wings and clwas like an eagle only bigger with more sharpness.  
  
(now come the scene with more blood than braveheart and my next fic called attack of the evil blood combined) "gushing blood attack!" yelled inuyasha "river of bloody blood bath" yelled the demon.  
  
i think you killed him said sheepo he is disemboweled (sp?) all over the floor of the ground. i can see his lever. and brain(/s?)  
  
everyone tragically died and i married everyone and the world was happy for all time (i got bored if writing this now so see you later) (:OP) ahaha oh pee. this is the longest thing i ever wrote nmow.  
  
!@!$@^$#&$----346-643-6_^#$_^#$_ one last divider  
  
There you have it. I laughed at it myself once or twice, so the thing can't be half bad. oh wait this is my first inuyasha fic so go easy on me its relly hard. This story was intended to be one of those short reads that you distribute to your friends and link to on UBBs. Don't alter it, but give me credit and I wont make your head go off your shoulders with blood. (Time to Write: 00:20:23 one sitting woot oh yeah im cool)  
  
Remember, fanfiction is only as bad as you let it be.  
Life is tricky, do your best. 3_Rats out, till next time. 


End file.
